


After Mission Date

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Bruce out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mission Date

**Author's Note:**

> 15th in series

Clint had just returned from a month long mission.  
He desperately needed to see his boyfriend. He asked Jarvis what Bruce was doing.  
Jarvis told Clint, Bruce hadn't left the lab in four days.  
He dragged his scientist out of the lab and told him to get ready.  
He and Bruce went to an Indian place.  
Bruce had enjoyed Indian food when he lived there.  
Clint told Bruce all about the mission.  
Bruce was glad that Clint was unharmed.  
Both sat in comfortable silence enjoying each others company.


End file.
